Naruto's Jitsu's And Sasuke Don't Mix
by Reina Hiwatari
Summary: Sasuke Copy's Naruto's Sexy No Jitsu. He Suceeds but Can't Transform Back! Now He Has To Adjust To Life As A Girl. Naruto x Fem. Sasuke eventually.


Hello. Reina here. New story. Meh. I'm working on my other one too.

A little info: Sasuke got his ass dragged back home by Naruto. Itachi isn't with the Akatsuki, nor evil the Uchiha clan were murdered by a army of rogue ninjas, while Itachi & Sasuke escaped. This is set in the future when Sasuke and the others are 17/18 and Itachi is 20/21. I'm not going to explain how Neji & Sakura got together.

Disclaimer: Naruto don't belong to meh.

Key:

"Talking"

'thoughts'

--pov's, times, places etc.--

------------------------------------------------

"Damn it! Why don't it work?" After another failed attempt and a hole in the wall.

Sasuke Uchiha was losing his cool. And who wouldn't after 17 failed attempts?

"What's goin' on in here?" Itachi poked his head through the dorr to see book thrown everywhere, the hole and a very fustrated looking Sasuke. He raised a eyebrow.  
"Nothing Itachi." Sasuke was trying to clam down.

"Nothin' eh?"

"Yeah!" Sasuke threw a book at Itachi. "Leave me alone!"

"Alright, alright..." He left Sasuke aloneSais Sasuke was now pacing back and forth trying to figure out what he was doing wrong. He was trying to do a Jitsu. Sexy No Jitsu to be exact. He was curious, he wanted to be able to do it. So he had observed when Naruto had helped "Ero-Sennin" with writing his book series. And learned the symbols.

"So, why isn't it working?" He punched another hole in the wall, the 17 year old was getting more irriated by the second.

He sighed. 'I wonder if he imagines what he would look like in Sexy form...'

Firguring he had nothing to lose with this he stood in the middle of the room, made the hand symbols and yelled when he was surrounded by a puff of smoke. He blinked and waited for the smoke to die down. He looked around he walked towards the mirror and gasped when he saw the female version of himself.

"It worked!" She yelled in a higher voice that she had before.

He had a typical hourglass body, what she thought to be c-d breasts, long wavy raven hair, and full lips. He danced around for a while until he realised he needed to change back. He tried to... nothing.

"Huh...?"

He tried again... still nothing.

"W-What's going on?" She mumbled. She stood there for a while trying to change back, to no avail.

"Aah! It--" She realised she needed some clothes. She ran to her cupboard, and hunted through it. She couldn't find anything, as the shirts didn't fit over her cleavage, the short didn't fit right, she threw up her arms, ran into the bathroom, grabbed a towl and wrapped it around her, the proceeded to run down the corridor yelling for Itachi. Not Sasuke-like at all, but he was in a tight spot.

"What's all the yellin' about?" He looked out of his room to spot a raven haired girl running towards him.  
"Itachi, heeelp!" Sasuke yelled at him.

"...who are you?"

Sasuke blankstared at him. "It's me, Sasuke!"

At this point, Itachi looked her up and down, and burst out laughing. "What the hell happened to you?"  
"You know Naruto's Sexy No Jitsu? Well, i wanted to try it for myself...and I can't go back to normal!"

"Hm...I don't know what to make of this... you'll have to ask naruto."  
The colour drained out of Sasuke's face. "What?"

"You heard me."  
"Well, have you got any clothes that would fit? mine are too small." She asked.

He laughed. He rummaged through his cupboard and threw her a large shirt and pants. "Don't expect to wear my clothes all the time, actually..."

He rummaged around again. "Take this." He hander her a credit card and told her the pin. "Take this and get some new clothes."  
She looked down. "Fine..." She walked back to her room and got ready.

--a while later--

She was down at the panties and bra shop.She was wearing a hat too. She looked outside the shop for a while, before diving in when Naruto walked by.

"May I help you?" She turned around and looked at the assistant. Since she wasn't sure of her size... "yeah, I need to find what size I am..." She twitched.

"Of course follow me. What she didn't expect wa Sakura to be working here as the measurer.

"Well." The assistant said. "I'm sure Miss. Sakura can help you."

"Ok then." She said before Sasuke could protest. "Please remove your top."  
Sasuke twitched again.

The next 10 minutes, Sasuke just wished the ground would swallow him up. Eventually she pulled her top back on.

"Well Miss..."

'Oh shit, in the rush, I forgot to pick a name...' "Tari" He said the first name than came to him.

"Well Miss Tari. You're a size 30 DD." Sakura smiled. 'She looks familar...'

"Thank you, Miss Sakura..." She bowed and walked out of therom.

'That was nerve-racking.' She thought. 'Never again.'

She looked through the bra and panties and ended up buying 5 sets and a couple of coloured sets. She walked out the shop and clothes shopping.

--2 hours later and a lot of spending later, Back At The Uchiha Clan House.--

Sasuke, or Tari, plunked a dozen bags on the bed. These contained underwear, clothes, shoes, perfume and hair items.

He might not be a girl for that long, but he was going to look damn good while he was.

He threw off his brothers clothes, and ran for a shower.

While she was in the shower, a knock was heard on the front door. Sasuke got out the shower, wrapped a towel around and listened in.

The person left and Itachi came up. "Hey Sasuke!" He knocked on the door.

"What?"

"There's a message for you, the Hokage would like to see you."  
'oh crap...' "ok then..."  
He pulled on some underwear, tried to figure out how a bra works and yelled in frustration.  
"Are you ok?" Itachi peeked in to see Sasuke fighting with a blue bra. "...you don't know how to use it?"

Sasuke shood his head.

"Come here." He put it down Sasuke and fastened it up.  
"How do you know how to...?"  
"I'm Bi, Sasuke, I don't just go out with guys, I've helped girls put them on and take them off."  
"uh-huh..."

Itachi left Sasuke to get ready. She looked through her new clothes. She picked out a medium length skirt that went to her kness and a medium cut sky blue top with sleeves. She wore a pair of flip-flops and her black hat she got and she wore her headband underneath. She decided she looked fine and headed towards the hokage's office. She walked towards the hokage's office through the streets, when she stopped Naruto, Neji and Hinata talking, she decided t walk right by thm, and thought they didn't regonize her until she heard a wolf-whistle. She turned around and glared at the three of them. Hinata cowered, Naruto looked at her blankly and Neji just grinned, she span back around and kept walking.

--With Naruto, Neji and Hinata--

"She looked familar..." Naruto said.

"Yeah, And cute too." This got Neji a bat from Hinata.

"N-Neji you're no-ot supposed t-to think l-like that..."  
"Yeah" Naruto said. "What would Sakura think?"  
Neji went red at the thought of his girlfriend.

'She's beautiful though, more than the other girls...' Naruto sighed.

--Back with Sasuke--

She knocked on the door of the Hokage's office, hoping Tsunade wouldn't die of shock.

"Come in."

She entered the room and shut the door and walked to the desk.

"Tsunade-Sama..?"

Tsunade looked up and did a double take. "Sasuke...?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I'm evil. I know it. Meh.

I'm also bored, hence why I ended up with this idea.

R & R please.


End file.
